toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chanism
Chan Juk-Liu Thought (simplified Chinese: 陈彧潦思想; traditional Chinese: 陳彧潦思想; pinyin: Chén Yùlǎo Sīxiǎng) is a variant of communism developed by Tabi'atstani leader Louis Chan. It is an anti-revisionist form of Marxist-Leninism, and is the current political and military guiding ideology of the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan (CPT). Chanism promotes left-wing Tabi'atstani nationalism, people's democracy, and democratic centralism. Chanism puts emphasis on socialist economics, but nationalist social policies, and has also been accused by Western observers of racism against Laltofians. History Components Chan Juk-Liu Thought respects the right of nations to pursue socialism by different paths, dictated by the conditions in that country and includes aspects of the MLM (Marxism-Leninism-Maoism) Mass Line and Protracted People's War. Whilst it calls for Cultural Revolution, it does not list complete transformation of all aspects of the social superstructure as a requirement, citing dialectic materialism and the ideas of thesis and antithesis, calling for the maintenance of beneficial bourgeoise structures. Contrary to Maoism, Chanism somewhat rejects agrarian socialism, considering workers and peasants to be equally important to the revolution. Perhaps most controversially, Chan Juk-Liu Thought sees nationalism as a way to unite the people in countries undergoing revolution, and furthermore views nationalism and patriotism as methods to encourage people to lead meaningful, productive lives. Specifically, nationalism in Tabi'atstan is to be based around a "new people of the USSRT", based on the concept of brotherhood and equality between the ethnic groups of Tabi'atstan, similar to the Yugoslav concept of "Brotherhood and Unity". Chanism suggests that certain national identities predate capitalism and the capitalist idea of nationhood, citing historical examples (e.g. Egypt under Gamal Abdel Nasser) which suggest that nationalism and socialism can coexist in one system as well as Roman Rozdolsky's view that "When the Communist Manifesto says that the workers 'have no country', this refers to the bourgeois national state, not to nationality in the ethnical sense." Chanism also puts forward the idea that nationalism is little different from the National Self-Determination which Lenin was sympathetic towards. In regards to culture and ethnicity, citizens should be free to express their own culture, but are encouraged to declare their nationality as "Tabi'atstani". Indeed, citing the importance of unity and brotherhood, as well as communist ideas about organisations such as workers' collectives, Chanism stresses the importance of collectivism, and also implies that the individual should be subservient to the state to further the betterment of the collective. The ideology calls the Western liberal idea of a "free individual" a façade designed to confuse the proletariat and maintain their oppression and states that democracy is inherently selfish; given the chance, people will vote for candidates that benefit themselves rather than those who would help the community in the long run, echoing the idea that majoritarianism does not necessarily equate to support for the common good. Hence, democracy in the Western liberal form is unsuited for communist states. Furthermore, Chanism claims that emotionally and politically charged topics that are frequently discussed in Western election campaigns disrupt social harmony, lowering unity and productivity. Concerning the military, Chan Juk-Liu Thought suggests that a strong military and security services are required to ensure the stability and viability of the USSRT, citing the lack of unified Tabi'atstani state in history due to internal weakness and vulnerability of past Tabi'atstani states. Criticisms and interpretations Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Politics of Tabi'atstan